


Пике

by CommanderShally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Это было просто нечестно — вот о чем Тони подумал прямо сейчас. Из всех людей во Вселенной именно Стив, мать его, Роджерс потерял память, а Тони должен как-то жить с этим.





	Пике

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. Таймлайн завис где-то после Мстителей. Написано на StonyBingo.

В тот момент, когда Стив открыл глаза, Тони понял — что-то не так. Нет, их жизнь и так во многом состояла из странностей и разного рода исключений, из правил, которые у обычных людей не работали: инопланетяне, боги, искусственный интеллект, вышедший из-под контроля… Но Тони считал это каким-то подобием нормы, в центре которой располагались они, Мстители, и внутри этой группы неординарных людей находились он и Стив. Вместе.  
  
Сейчас же во взгляде Стива Тони не увидел ничего знакомого, словно не было долгой притирки, командной работы, сложной дружбы и наконец чувств. Стив смотрел на Тони так, словно не знал его.  
  
— Стив? — надеясь на то, что ему могло показаться — он же провел возле Стива последние сутки и почти не спал.  
  
— Я вас знаю? Ваше лицо мне кажется знакомым, — Стив огляделся. — Что я делаю в больнице?  
  
Тони хотел вывалить на него кучу вопросов, убедиться, что он не вздумал по-дурацки шутить — а он иногда мог, каким-то образом нахватался от окружающих — но так ничего и не сказал. Он встал со стула, обошел больничную кровать и вышел из палаты, чтобы позвать кого-нибудь из медперсонала.  
  
А затем упал на одну скамеек возле кофейного автомата и решил, что стоит подождать…  
  
— Слушай, я не хочу тебя расстраивать, — через некоторое время Брюс возник, словно из воздуха, сел рядом и говорил так, словно старался Тони заранее успокоить. Кажется, Брюса выбрали гонцом, чтобы принести Тони плохие вести.  
  
— Ну так не делай этого, — ответил ему Тони. — Скажи мне что-нибудь позитивное.  
  
— Позитивное? — переспросил Брюс. Он казался растерянным, и это почему-то ужасно бесило.  
  
— Хорошо, — Брюс поправил очки. — Есть неплохие шансы, что память вернется.  
  
— Что последнее он помнит? — проигнорировал Тони его слова.  
  
— Как проснулся в XXI веке, прогулялся по Таймс-сквер и получил от Фьюри краткий рассказ о том, где оказался.  
  
Потрясающе. Полтора года жизни насмарку.  
  
— Ты только не расстраивайся, — продолжил Брюс. — Повреждений мозга нет, а значит, остальное — дело времени.  
  
Тони резко встал и пошел к выходу. Кажется, Брюс его звал, но он не отреагировал.  
  
Черт возьми, Тони злился и никак не мог решить, на кого больше. На Стива — за то, что решил закрыть собой упакованного в металлическую броню Тони, или на самого себя, что не успел предотвратить атаку в принципе? Как же раздражали эти доморощенные изобретатели, пачками штамповавшие на основе технологий читаури неизвестное оружие, природу которого каждый раз приходилось угадывать. Распылило бы тебя на молекулы или просто стерло память? Или превратило все металлические части твоей брони в газ?.. Никогда не угадаешь, пока в тебя не выстрелили.  
  
Тони стоял на парковке возле машины и, кажется, наконец-то успокаивался. На место раздражения пришло беспокойство за Стива — ему же теперь заново придется со всем знакомиться. В том числе и с Тони. И это было самое тревожное.  
  


***

— Раз уж ты изъявил желание вернуться к своим командным обязанностям и никто не решился привязать тебя к больничной койке, то добро пожаловать, — Тони на правах хозяина Башни вел Стива в его комнату. Да, ту самую, в которой тот последние полгода не жил, а заходил только по необходимости.  
  
Стив действительно был абсолютно здоров. И после того, как выслушал очередной краткий экскурс о том, какое сейчас время и что произошло, попросил разрешения вернуться на пост Мстителя. Никто возражать не стал, тем более что доктора вместе с Брюсом, наоборот, твердили, что знакомая обстановка может подстегнуть возвращение памяти.  
  
Все время, что Тони находился в присутствии Стива после больницы, его не отпускало сильное ощущение дежа вю. Словно он снова заново знакомился с Капитаном Америкой, только сейчас у них было гораздо больше времени, и никто не пытался захватить Землю с помощью инопланетной армии.  
  
— Тут немного пыльно, но это лишь потому, что в последнее время ты здесь почти не бывал, — Тони открыл дверь комнаты и пропустил Стива вперед. Тот сделал пару шагов, огляделся, а потом посмотрел на Тони и спросил:  
  
— А где я провожу большую часть свободного времени, если не тут?  
  
Этого вопроса Тони ждал и боялся. Одно дело рассказывать парню из сороковых, что он проснулся в другом веке, война давно кончилась и все, кого он знал, давно состарились или умерли... и совсем другое — объяснять, с кем он делил постель.  
  
— У меня есть другая комната? — не дожидаясь ответа, предположил Стив.  
  
— Нет. Вернее дело не в этом, — Тони посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Стив, ты уже почти год ночуешь в моей спальне.  
  
Сначала Стив выглядел так, словно не поверил своим ушам. Он, кажется, хотел что-то сказать, но передумал, а потом опустил взгляд и нахмурился.  
  
— И это не шутка? — спросил Стив — похоже, он воспринял эту новость проще, чем Тони предполагал.  
  
— Неа, — Тони покачал головой. — Ты уже знаком с Джарвисом, если хочешь, он может показать тебе… доказательства.  
  
Тони медленно вышел из комнаты Стива, добрался до лаборатории и, надев броню, сиганул в открытое окно — ему нужно было проветриться и подумать. Или, наоборот, освободить голову от любых мыслей и избавиться от навязчивого ужаса, что память к Стиву может так и не вернуться.  
  


***

На первой же совместной миссии по выбиванию духа из плохих парней Тони забылся. Адреналин, новые игрушки, найденные в подпольной лаборатории, идея для изобретения, пришедшая на ум совершенно случайно во время боя, и Стив, метающий щит во все стороны — что еще нужно для счастья?  
  
Как только последний «противник» сдался на милость Наташи и попросил, чтобы никто не делал ему больно, Тони стащил с головы шлем, шагнул к Стиву, притянул к себе и почти поцеловал… Какая-то неведомая сила остановила его в последний момент. Быть может, это был взгляд Стива, в котором читалось непонимание, удивление и что-то еще — Тони не успел разобрать. Он отступил назад, извинился и, надев шлем, рванул в небо, чтобы не слышать возможных комментариев, которые обязательно последовали бы: это маленькое недоразумение видела вся команда.  
  
Спустя час Тони прямо в броне ходил по кабинету Пеппер туда-сюда, не реагируя на просьбы остановиться и перестать портить пол.  
  
— Господи, Пеппер, у меня жизнь пошла под откос, а тебя волнует какой-то ковер? — впрочем, Тони наконец-то замер на месте. Пеппер смотрела на него… как обычно, и от этого легче не становилось.  
  
— Тони, у тебя каждый месяц что-то происходит, ты приходишь ко мне и устраиваешь драму, — она покачала головой. — После десятого раза это уже даже не трогает.  
  
— Пеппер, я серьезно, — Тони подошел ближе к столу и, взглянув на хлипкие офисные кресла, выскользнул из брони и сел. — Я такой идиот.  
  
— Тони, что случилось? — теперь Пеппер, кажется, поверила, что все серьезно, и теперь выглядела взволнованной — Тони мгновенно уловил перемену в ее интонации.  
  
Он вздохнул и рассказал о Стиве и его потере памяти, о сегодняшнем казусе с почти поцелуем — вообще обо всем.  
  
— Я не знаю, что мне делать, Пеппер, — Тони закрыл лицо ладонью. — Он не врезал мне, когда я рассказал о нас, но это вообще ничего не значит. Все твердят, что его восстановление — это дело времени, но мне иногда кажется, воспоминания к Стиву не вернутся. А я не верю, что он может влюбиться в меня во второй раз. Иногда я думаю, что мы сошлись только из-за атаки читаури.  
  
— Знаешь, я соглашусь с тобой в одном — ты и правда идиот, несмотря на то, что гений.  
  
У Пеппер аргументы были гораздо убедительнее — хотя бы чего стоил тот, где она сказала, что люди начинают встречаться, потому что любят друг друга, а не из-за попыток асгардских богов захватить мир. И что сейчас у Стива гораздо больше возможностей узнать Тони в относительно спокойной обстановке и понять, насколько он замечательный — Пеппер не скупилась на похвалу, и от этого становилось не по себе. Хотя Тони это немного успокоило, он все равно не знал, как смотреть Стиву в глаза после случившегося на миссии.  
  
— Тони, я не знаю, зачем вообще озвучиваю такие очевидные вещи, — Пеппер встала из-за стола, подошла к Тони и погладила его по голове. — Если кто и поможет вернуть Стиву память, так это ты.  
  
— Думаешь? — Тони посмотрел на нее, надеясь услышать подтверждение. Почему-то во всей этой ситуации с амнезией он чувствовал себя бессильным. Может быть, дело было в том, что он ничего не мог сделать, не контролировал происходящее и никак не влиял на скорость восстановления Стива. Оставалось только сидеть и ждать, что все разрешится само собой и Стив действительно рано или поздно вспомнит последние полтора года.  
  
— Я уверена в этом, — Пеппер улыбнулась, а затем резко вновь стала серьезной. — А теперь убери броню из моего кабинета, будь добр.  
  
Тони поднялся с кресла и, не дожидаясь, пока Пеппер попросит снова. Он облачился в доспехи Железного человека и, стараясь как можно меньше шуметь, направился к выходу.  
  
Возможно, разговор с Пеппер не дал Тони всех ответов, но по крайней мере у него была ее вера. Для начала этого хватало.  
  


***

Тони вернулся в Башню и почти сразу спросил Джарвиса о том, где Стив.  
  
— Капитан Роджерс в спортзале, — ответил ИскИн. — Судя по всему, он не в самом лучшем расположении духа.  
  
— Это еще почему? — Тони догадывался, в чем могла быть причина, но ему стало любопытно, зачем Джарвис вообще об этом упомянул.  
  
— Он уже целый час работает с тем новым вариантом усиленной боксерской груши и, кажется, намеревается отправить ее в нокаут.  
  
К тому моменту, как Тони спустился в спортзал, он уже несколько раз прокрутил в голове, что хочет сказать Стиву. Начиная с «Пожалуйста, прекрати бить по груше и дай мне выговориться» до «Извини, что пытался тебя поцеловать, такого больше не повторится».  
  
Но на деле как только Тони открыл дверь в спортзал и увидел Стива, который действительно молотил по груше так, словно надеялся сбить ее с цепей и отправить в другой конец комнаты, он потерял дар речи. Слова, которые обычно с легкостью вылетали из рта, складываясь в шутки и подколки, сейчас встали поперек горла и отказывались подчиняться…  
  
А через мгновение Стив заметил Тони. Остановился, смахнул рукой челку со лба и, показав на грушу, спросил:  
  
— Из чего их делают в этом веке, что я не могу сбить ее, как бы сильно не старался?  
  
Тони подумал, что это неплохое начало для беседы. Подошел поближе и, хлопнув ладонью по поверхности груши, произнес:  
  
— Усиленный сплав для цепей, экспериментальное полимерное волокно на поверхности, кое-что в наполнителе — не хочу грузить деталями — поглощает удары. Сделал специально для тебя.  
  
Стив недоверчиво посмотрел на крепления у потолка и, видимо, осознав, что на сегодня он приложил достаточно усилий, начал разматывать бинты на руках.  
  
Воцарилось молчание — самая нелюбимая стихия Тони Старка.  
  
— Я… — Тони опять думал о том, что хочет сказать. Слишком уж много вариантов крутилось на языке — возможно, стоило сделать паузу или составить четкий план и действовать по нему. Но это тоже не входило в число сильных сторон Тони.  
  
— Если вы хотели что-то сказать о случившемся, то все в порядке, — Стив даже улыбнулся. Он закончил с одной рукой — вот-вот соберет вещи, поднимется к себе, и эта попытка поговорить действительно станет неудачной. — Я последовал вашему совету, мистер Старк…  
  
— Тони. Пожалуйста, никаких «мистеров Старков».  
  
— Хорошо, Тони, — Стив смотал бинты и положил их в сумку. — Я хотел сказать, что Джарвис показал мне кое-что из записей, и я понимаю, как тебе, наверное, тяжело.  
  
— Да ничего страшного, бывали ситуации и хуже, — Тони, конечно же, преуменьшал, хотя, может быть, он еще сам не разобрался с тем, как относился к произошедшему со Стивом. — Я больше удивлен тем, что ты так просто принял новость о наших отношениях.  
  
— На самом деле многие вещи встали на свои места. Да и, к тому же, я еще не составил окончательное мнение.  
  
Стив замолчал, и Тони был почти на сто процентов уверен, что там где-то должно быть «но», после которого обычно говорят что-то неприятное. Например, «Но я не он, я не помню ничего из общего прошлого, что было между нами, и поэтому не могу и не хочу воспринимать это как что-то случившееся со мной на самом деле».  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — выпалил Тони — Стив посмотрел на него удивленно и, может быть, даже испуганно и снова нахмурился. — Вот что я хотел тебе сказать, Стив.  
  
Тони развернулся и вышел из спортзала — наверное, пора было действительно смириться с тем, что он ничего не может поделать с памятью Стива.   
  


***

Ложиться спать в одиночестве Тони не нравилось: он слишком привык к присутствию Стива в постели. Обычно Тони всегда пробирался в спальню далеко за полночь, когда Стив уже давно видел десятый сон и почти никогда не реагировал на свет или случайный шум. Но стоило Тони лечь в кровать, Стив сразу же притягивал его к себе — Тони уже не умел засыпать по-другому.  
  
Именно поэтому последние пару недель — с момента, как Стив вернулся из больницы, — Тони очень плохо спал.  
  
Сегодняшняя ночь исключением не стала. Тони уже грешным делом подумал о том, чтобы выпить снотворное, но все оттягивал этот момент, надеясь, что организм сам справится с проблемой. Собственно, с такими мыслями Тони и провалился в дрему, позволяя себе расслабиться…  
  
Ему снился приятный сон, в котором Стив все вспомнил и в первую же ночь прижал Тони к себе так крепко, что хотелось провести в таком положении остаток жизни. Наверное, в этом была самая главная прелесть снов — они могли очень ярко показать, чего же нам так сильно хочется.  
  
Тони не хотелось просыпаться, но, перевернувшись на другой бок, он почувствовал что рядом кто-то лежит.  
  
— Джарвис, свет!  
  
Тони вскочил на ноги, схватив единственное, что могло сейчас сойти за оружие — стеклянный графин — и уставился на кровать.  
  
— Стив, какого черта ты тут делаешь?  
  
Стив выглядел ошарашенным. Он оглядывался, явно не понимая, как оказался в спальне Тони.  
  
— Я… я не знаю, — он встал с постели, стянув с себя одеяло, и Тони, кажется, очень резко осознал, насколько соскучился. Минуту назад они лежали рядом и Тони чувствовал знакомое тепло, а теперь прекрасный сон разбился о реальность — теперь все станет еще напряженнее.  
  
— Если позволите, я объясню, как получилось, что капитан Роджерс перепутал комнаты, — произнес Джарвис и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Полагаю, что капитан Роджерс выходил на кухню, чтобы утолить жажду, и, возвращаясь обратно по темным коридорам, забрел не туда.  
  
— Это еще мягко сказано, — добавил Тони и поставил несчастный графин обратно на тумбочку.  
  
А потом до него дошло. Возможно, он сделал все неправильно с самого начала, поселив Стива в его старой комнате. Видимо, нужно было оставить его тут, а самому уйти в другое место: обстановка этой спальни могла подстегнуть память Стива. Именно это и произошло — он оказался здесь неосознанно.  
  
— Я, наверное, пойду, — Стив попытался прошмыгнуть мимо, но Тони преградил ему путь рукой.  
  
— Нет, ты остаешься тут, — сказал Тони. — А я найду, где переночевать.  
  
Кажется, на это у Стива возражений не оказалось: он смотрел на Тони так, словно хотел, чтобы все было иначе, но прекрасно понимал, что если пришел сюда один раз, то сделает это снова.  
  
Тони вышел из спальни и отправился в сторону лифта.  
  
— Сэр, мне казалось, вы хотели найти себе другое спальное место? — спросил Джарвис, когда Тони нажал кнопку этажа, где находилась его мастерская.  
  
— Джарвис, ты думаешь, я смогу спать после такого?  
  
— Полагаю, что нет.  
  
Вот и Тони думал, что сегодня он глаз не сомкнет. А еще он почему-то начал улыбаться — может быть, дело было как раз в том, что Стив перепутал комнаты.   
  


***

У времени действительно было одно незаменимое качество — оно умело примирять с реальностью. Тони ощущал это на себе как никогда сильно, хотя менять привычки и вновь думать о себе как об одиноком ему не нравилось.  
  
После того случая с перепутанной спальней Тони облюбовал одну из гостевых комнат, повыше и подальше от Стива. Нет, он и не думал избегать его — хотя иногда все-таки позволял себе такую слабость — это было бы невозможно, в конце концов командную работу никто не отменял, а в Нью-Йорке и его окрестностях все еще водились подпольные лаборатории по сборке экспериментального оружия.  
  
Просто Тони теперь казалось, что он словно в пузыре живет: есть его реальность, в которой они со Стивом вместе, а есть мир для всех остальных. И он каким-то образом попал в него и никак не может выбраться.  
  
Потеря памяти почти не отразилась на навыках Стива — да, пришлось кое-что изучить, но это были мелочи. Он даже начал заново знакомиться с пропущенными вехами мировой культуры. А еще Стив очень хорошо относился к Тони — словно к старому другу. В целом так оно и было, но Тони иногда казалось, что он издевается.  
  
Тони больше не позволял себе забываться, даже в некотором смысле чересчур контролировал все, что говорил в его присутствии. Через пару дней это заметила Наташа — сказала, что он разговаривает, как робот. Клинт пошутил, что «он наконец-то сделал себе жизнеспособную копию, чтобы не общаться с нами» — и Тони бы ответил ему как полагается, но в этот момент в комнату зашел Стив, и отчего-то слова встали поперек горла…  
  
— Я не знаю, почему эта ситуация настолько выбила меня из колеи, — Тони ходил кругами возле Брюса и явно мешал тому работать.  
  
— Ну это неудивительно, — ответил Брюс. — Ты не можешь быть с тем, кого любишь, и дело в дурацком несчастном случае.  
  
Тони замер на месте и посмотрел на Брюса — отчего-то ему показалось, что тот сейчас не про Стива рассказывал.  
  
— Раз ты знаком с ситуацией, что посоветуешь? — он не думал, что у Брюса будет идеальное решение для этой проблемы. Но наука тут была бессильна, время, похоже, не торопилось ставить все на место, а жизнь продолжалась.  
  
— Если он к тебе относится, как к хорошему другу, ответь ему тем же, — Брюс повернулся к Тони и пожал плечами. — Неужели ты никогда не был безответно влюблен?  
  
Может быть, что-то такое и случалось с Тони раньше, но он не помнил. Видимо, беда заключалась в том, что обычно это он являлся объектом интереса и оставалось только ответить на симпатию. Противоположная ситуация была Тони вновинку.  
  
Но сказанное Брюсом пришлось ему по душе. Видимо, придется действительно унять свое эго и смириться с тем, что не все отвечают Тони Старку взаимностью по первому требованию.  
  


***

— Извини, Тони, но других вариантов нет, — радостно сообщил Клинт. Тони посмотрел на диван и кресла перед телевизором и обнаружил, что сесть он может только в одном определенном месте.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты вообще, — Тони прошел мимо Клинта и расположился рядом со Стивом. Тони дал себе обещание вести себя хорошо и относиться к нему по-дружески. Даже если все время нестерпимо хотел его поцеловать — и не только…  
  
— Послушай, это нормально, что фильм тебе не понравился, — Тони складывал пустые миски из-под попкорна в раковину, а Стив убирал мусор. — У всех разные вкусы.  
  
— Думаешь? — кажется, Стив чувствовал себя неловко из-за того, что все вокруг так хвалили сюжет, а он заскучал на середине и, несмотря на полумрак комнаты, умудрился порисовать.  
  
— Конечно, — Тони улыбнулся. — Скажу по секрету, я считаю фильмы этого режиссера переоцененными.  
  
Кажется, Тони удалось поднять Стиву настроение — тот перестал выглядеть таким расстроенным.  
  
— Но отвлекаться на посторонние дела во время просмотра все равно нехорошо, — Тони обошел стол, спустился к той части комнаты, где находился телевизор, и поднял с дивана оставленный Стивом альбом. Он был не закрыт, и Тони, конечно же, увидел набросок — свой портрет. Как Стив умудрился в полумраке что-то разглядеть, оставалось загадкой.  
  
Раньше Тони знал каждый его рисунок, потому что у Стива имелась привычка иногда вырывать и выбрасывать листы, и Джарвис постоянно сканировал альбом. Но то, что Тони видел сейчас, было новым, нарисованным буквально полчаса назад. Вроде бы что тут такого, подумаешь, Стив с таким же успехом мог изобразить кого угодно — возможно, выбор пал на Тони из-за близкого расположения.  
  
— Я не хотел лезть не в свое дело, — Тони протянул альбом Стиву, который подошел к дивану с мусорным мешком — кажется, Клинт умудрился рассыпать поп-корн.  
  
— Все нормально, — Стив показал рукой на столик, и Тони положил туда свою находку.  
  
Тони подозревал, что это был чей-то хитрый план: оставить их со Стивом вдвоем после фильма и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.  
  
— Тони, можно я задам тебе личный вопрос?  
  
Они как раз закончили с уборкой — Стив достал из холодильника молоко, а Тони схватился за остатки кофе.  
  
— Конечно, — ответил Тони. Удивительно, но никакой тревоги из-за того, что может спросить Стив, он не испытывал. Кажется, он на самом деле научился справляться с чувствами.  
  
— А как мы с тобой… ну… — Стив, похоже, не мог подобрать подходящее слово. Он налил молоко в стакан и замер, смотря Тони прямо в глаза, видимо, надеясь, что тот его выручит.  
  
— Сошлись? — предположил Тони, и Стив кивнул.  
  
Тони ожидал, что у Стива мог рано или поздно возникнуть интерес к этой части их прошлой жизни.  
  
Он глотнул холодного кофе, поморщился и ответил:  
  
— Сложно. Не сразу поняли друг друга. Ссорились, не сходились во мнениях. Я вел себя, как последний упрямец, — и ты тоже, — от воспоминаний о тех непростых временах Тони улыбнулся. Он не мог держать в себе то, насколько ему было приятно думать о прошлом. — В какой-то момент, пытаясь достучаться друг до друга, мы завершили разговор поцелуем, а попытка обсудить его привела к тому, что на следующее утро ты проснулся в моей спальне.  
  
Тони хотел добавить еще деталей, но вовремя остановил себя. Совсем чуть-чуть — и он бы разбередил эмоции так сильно, что обязательно начал бы избегать Стива, стараясь заново смириться с его потерей памяти.  
  
— А почему ты вообще об этом спрашиваешь? — Тони крепко держал чашку с кофе — единственная маленькая причина, по которой он до сих пор никуда не ушел.  
  
— Я стал видеть сны, — Стив до сих пор так и не прикоснулся к стакану молока, смотрел в него, иногда поднимая взгляд на Тони. — Счастливые.  
  
Тони еще сильнее сжал чашку и пару раз сказал про себя «Только не думай, что к нему возвращается память» — но, кажется, это не слишком помогло.  
  
— Ты разговаривал об этом с доктором? — спросил Тони. Он отпил еще кофе, и его горечь помогла справиться с неким подобием надежды, которое уже пыталось пустить корни и с минуты на минуту должно было сломать все внутреннее спокойствие Тони.  
  
— Да, — Стив наконец-то взялся за молоко.  
  
— И что он сказал?  
  
— Ничего определенного.  
  
Тони шагнул к раковине, чтобы помыть чашку, уйти и как можно скорее позабыть про эту беседу. Но стоило ему оказаться рядом со Стивом, тот протянул ладонь и взял Тони за руку.  
  
Тони повернулся, посмотрел Стиву в глаза и увидел в них что-то очень знакомое, давно потерянное.  
  
— Я хотел попросить тебя кое о чем, — Стив забрал у Тони чашку, отставил подальше, чтобы случайно не задеть, и попросил: — Ты поможешь мне вспомнить?  
  
А потом Стив приблизился к Тони и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Тони уперся ладонью в грудь Стива и отступил назад. Это было правильное решение.  
  
На мгновение Тони показалось, что если бы он не оказал сопротивления, то вдруг выяснилось бы, что никакой потери памяти не было и все это ему привиделось. И, может быть, это был просто розыгрыш.   
  
Но Стив смотрел на него так же, как тогда в больнице. Ничего не изменилось, кроме недоумения, которое проклюнулось внутри Тони.  
  
— Что это было?  
  
— Я хотел проверить… почувствую ли что-то, если поцелую тебя, — сознался Стив. Судя по лицу, он стыдился своего поступка, но, похоже, любопытство перевесило.  
  
— Знаешь, Роджерс, это самая идиотская идея, какая могла прийти тебе в голову, — зло бросил Тони и быстро вышел из комнаты.  
  


***

Внутри все кипело. И дело было даже не в том, как Стив обращался с их общим прошлым или как несерьезно относился к их отношениям — где-то в глубине души Тони ожидал подобных выходок.  
  
Он бесился потому, что если Стив ничего не помнил и, похоже, не особо по этому поводу переживал, то Тони просто не мог выключить эмоции и по-настоящему абстрагироваться от этой ситуации. Нельзя перестать любить человека — даже если он ведет себя по-дурацки.  
  
Весь остаток вечер Тони просидел в мастерской, но все валилось из рук. В районе четырех часов утра, когда даже Джарвис пару раз намекнул ему, что пора бы идти спать, Тони наконец-то сдался.  
  
Поднялся к себе, открыл дверь, и из нее на пол что-то выпало.  
  
— Что тут еще? — Тони поднял небольшой лист бумаги. «Извини» красовалось в самом центре, и Тони очень сильно захотелось удариться головой об стену.  
  
— Джарвис, когда Стив подложил это? — спросил он, когда зашел в комнату и бросил записку на кровать.  
  
— Почти сразу после того, как вы спустились в мастерскую, — ответил Джарвис. — Капитан Роджерс хотел взять с меня слово не рассказывать об этом визите, но это шло вразрез с некоторыми директивами моей программы.  
  
— У тебя нет ничего такого в коде, — Тони лег на постель и уставился в потолок. — Джарвис, я не программировал тебя обманывать.  
  
— Я не солгал, — иногда в такие моменты казалось, что голос Джарвиса терял свою безэмоциональность и звучал совсем как живой. — Я преувеличил.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Капитан Роджерс считал, что извинения не могут подождать до утра, но боялся, что не встретит вас за завтраком.  
  
Стиву было важно, чтобы Тони прочитал оставленную записку именно сейчас — он даже смирился с тем, что Джарвис сдаст его Тони. Может быть, Тони слишком жестко с ним обошелся, и стоило поймать его завтра — поговорить по-человечески.  
  


***

Оружие читаури лежало на всех доступных поверхностях, а у Тони почти рябило в глазах от обилия разноцветных энергоячеек. Они накрыли очередную лабораторию нелегального инопланетного хлама до того, как тот пошел в продажу — это был большой улов.  
  
— Ну и что мы будем со всем этим делать? — спросил Клинт. — Я боюсь, что в квинджет оно просто не поместится.  
  
— Контроль ущерба появится через пятнадцать минут, — сообщил Тони. — Это их работа — разбираться с барахлом оставленным читаури.  
  
Он ходил по лаборатории, стараясь ничего не задевать, а потом направился к выходу — как назло, помещение находилось в подвале, и вела в него очень неудобная лестница. Тони бы просто вылетел оттуда, но не хотел угадывать, как технологии читаури отреагируют на репульсоры. В прошлый раз хватило простого сканирования, чтобы две энергоячейки сдетонировали, а ведь Тони к ним даже не подходил.  
  
— ...не знаю, что мне делать… — послышалось с улицы. Тони замер — нет, он хотел поговорить со Стивом, но тот, похоже, был не один. Да и место тут неподходящее, чтобы вести задушевные беседы о чувствах.  
  
— Скажи ему, как есть, — кажется, это был голос Наташи. Ну конечно, кто же еще мог выступить в роли мудрой советчицы для Капитана Америки.  
  
Тони подумал, что не желает знать продолжение. Он громко зашагал по ступенькам, чтобы его точно услышали.  
  
— Кто в наше время вообще пользуется лестницами, — произнес он, когда оказался на улице.  
  
— Враги Железного человека? — предположила Наташа. Стив на Тони ожидаемо не смотрел. Вернее, старался, но постоянно бросал грустные взгляды.  
  
— Джарвис, сколько еще до прибытия службы по контролю за ущербом? — как можно громче спросил Тони.  
  
— Восемь минут двадцать две секунды, — ответил Джарвис.  
  
— Отлично.  
  
Лаборатория сдалась им почти без боя, поэтому после того, как все плохие парни были отправлены в руки местной полиции, оставалось только добраться до Башни и провести остаток дня за более приятными занятиями. Но в самый последний момент Стив придержал Тони за руку, и по его взгляду стало мгновенно понятно, что он хочет поговорить — прямо здесь и сейчас. Тем более, что поблизости больше не было ни единой души.  
  
— Как ты собираешься добираться до Башни? Квинджет вот-вот поднимется в небо, — произнес Тони и стянул с себя шлем. На улице стоял легкий мороз, и, кажется, даже шел снег, но Тони не чувствовал холода.  
  
— На своих двоих дойду, — Стив тоже освободил голову. Повесил щит за спину и глубоко вдохнул. — Я хотел еще раз извиниться.  
  
— Я догадался, — быстро ответил Тони, и Стив посмотрел на него немного удивленно. — И я не держу на тебя обиды. Все мы совершаем глупости, даже если они могут ранить близкого человека.  
  
— Тони, я…  
  
— Стив, я гораздо крепче, чем тебе кажется, и могу пережить твою амнезию, — Тони опять злился. Но на этот раз на собственное неумение слушать собеседника, не перебивая. Возможно, если бы Стив говорил без остановок, то они бы давно закончили и отправились в Башню.  
  
— Так что тебя беспокоит? Признавайся, — после минуты молчания спросил Тони. — Кошмары с моим участием? Постоянное чувство дежа вю?  
  
— Ты мне так и не ответил — поможешь мне вспомнить? — Стив провел рукой по волосам и стряхнул налетевшие туда снежинки.  
  
— Как ты себе это представляешь? Я не могу наводить порядок в твоих воспоминаниях, пока ты спишь, знаешь ли.  
  
— Я не об этом.  
  
— Так о чем? Господи, Стив, не томи.  
  
В некотором смысле Тони радовался, что Стив пришел к нему за помощью. Эта мысль грела его изнутри.  
  
— Благодаря команде я восстановил почти все, чем занимался до потери памяти, — произнес Стив и улыбнулся. — Для того, чтобы моя жизнь стала такой же, как до несчастного случая, мне не хватает только тебя.  
  
И тут Стив протянул руку и взялся за железные пальцы перчатки Тони, а потом поднял взгляд и посмотрел — знакомым и таким желанным взглядом, от которого по спине начинали бегать мурашки.  
  
— Я понял, почему влюбился в тебя, Тони, — сказал Стив и тут же погрустнел. — Жаль, что нельзя заставить себя чувствовать.  
  
Тони стало смешно. Он отступил от Стива и расхохотался — кажется, с соседнего здания поднялись испуганные голуби.  
  
— Что ты от меня-то хочешь? Изображать твоего парня? — громко спросил Тони, когда успокоился и снова почувствовал, что злится. «Сколько еще абсурдных идей придет к тебе в голову прежде, чем ты поймешь, как мне больно?» — крутилось у Тони на языке, но он так и не решился произнести это.  
  
Нестерпимо хотелось кричать на Стива, ругаться что есть силы, надеясь, хотя бы так в его голове что-нибудь перевернется и он начнет вспоминать. Но Тони даже не успел открыть рта — Стив просто прижал его к себе, такого холодного и железного. Прикоснулся щекой к щеке, молча, словно давая Тони время собраться с мыслями.  
  
— Стив, я не хочу имитировать наши отношения, чтобы подстегнуть твою память, — наконец сказал Тони — гораздо тише и уже не пытаясь вставить ругательства через слово.  
  
— Ну, значит, и не надо, — Стив отстранился. — Удели мне пару вечеров — о большем я тебя и не прошу.  
  
Тони сдался. Подумал о маленькой возможности вернуть себе прошлое хотя бы понарошку и не смог устоять перед искушением.  
  
— Ладно, уговорил, — Тони кивнул — кажется, он так устал от этого, что был готов на что угодно, только бы Стив больше не пытался говорить об утраченном. — Точно доберешься сам?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Тогда отпусти меня, пожалуйста, — Стив выполнил просьбу. Тони надел шлем и тихо попросил Джарвиса доставить его домой.  
  


***

Примерно через три минуты после того, как Тони покинул Стива, оставив возле выпотрошенной подпольной лаборатории, он подумал, что зря согласился. Ему вообще казалось, что он давно перестал контролировать ситуацию, все развивалось само собой, и Тони здесь был далеко не участником, а всего лишь пассажиром. Его несло по течению в самую гущу, туда, где точно ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось.  
  
Стив все еще ничего не помнил, но решил, что стоит провести хотя бы пару дней такими, как если бы с ним ничего не случилось. И во всем этом спектакле у Тони была чуть ли не главная роль. Можно, конечно, подойти к Стиву и поменять свое решение, чтобы не влезать в эту имитацию прошлого по самые уши, но Тони не хотел. Он, словно завороженный, думал о том, как ему удастся вернуть Стива хотя бы на очень короткое время и не терзать себя сомнениями.  
  
— Сэр, частота вашего сердцебиения сильно увеличилась за последние десять минут. Вы в порядке? — спросил Джарвис.  
  
Тони сидел перед голограммой и смотрел сквозь нее — его мысли были где-то далеко. Он уже нафантазировал, как могут пройти обещанные Стиву сорок восемь часов, и чем дальше, тем более откровенные детали всплывали у него на уме.  
  
  
— Я в порядке, Джарвис, — отозвался Тони.  
  
А потом резко сорвался с места и покинул лабораторию. Он проверил, где находился Стив, и направился прямо туда, чтобы задать один единственный вопрос.  
  
— Зачем ты все это делаешь? — едва переступив порог своей бывшей спальни, произнес Тони.  
  
— Что именно? — Стив сидел на краю кровати. У него были влажные волосы, а полотенце лежало рядом. Визит Тони его, похоже, совсем не удивил.  
  
— Я согласился подыграть тебе, но совершенно тебя не понимаю.  
  
У Тони был миллион вопросов. Например, как Стив все-таки так легко смирился с фактом отношений с мужчиной? Кто натолкнул его на эту идею с «романом понарошку»?  
  
— Что именно тебя смущает, Тони? — Стив не сдвинулся с места — казалось, что он вынуждает Тони пройти внутрь.  
  
— Ты так просто говоришь о нас, что я немного запутался, — Тони не выдержал — все-таки вести беседу, стоя в дверном проеме, как минимум невежливо. Он зашел в спальню, сделав буквально два шага.  
  
— Уточни?  
  
— Тебе сообщают, что ты последний год состоял в отношениях со мной, и все нормально? — Тони действительно ожидал от Стива полного безразличия. Хотя бы в первые пару недель. Но ничего из этого не произошло, даже наоборот — это сам Тони иногда в зависимости от настроения старался избегать Стива.  
  
— Я не буду отрицать, что сначала меня шокировала эта новость, — Стив улыбнулся, опустил голову, а потом посмотрел на Тони и сказал: — Но потом я познакомился с тобой поближе и понял, откуда это взялось.  
  
Тони хотел что-то ответить. Спросить, уточнить, разобраться — потому что если уж Стив сделал какие-то выводы, то Тони было жутко интересно их услышать. Но потом он решил, что пришел сюда не за этим.  
  
— Идея «сыграть» все части моей жизни, которые были со мной до потери памяти, пришла ко мне случайно: кажется, в каком-то фильме видел подобное, — Стив поднялся с кровати и подошел к Тони поближе. — Но если для тебя это слишком сложно или неприятно, я пойму. Моей целью не стоит поиздеваться или сделать тебе больно, я просто хочу прочувствовать то, что было со мной раньше. А если это вдруг поможет мне вспомнить, то значит, все точно не зря.  
  
Тони понял, что не может сердиться на Стива. Он вообще в данный момент желал лишь обнять его или хотя бы просто прикоснуться — тактильный голод, который терзал Тони уже далеко не первую неделю, стал просто невыносимым.  
  
— Хорошо, — Тони кивнул и отступил назад — совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы это не выглядело как побег. Хотя ему стоило уйти в эту же секунду, чтобы не наделать глупостей.  
  
К счастью, у Тони был некоторый опыт борьбы с соблазнами, и он знал, как удержать себя на грани и не сорваться в крутое пике.  
  
— Отлично, — Стив выглядел настолько располагающим к себе, что, наверное, если бы он продавал печенье, то Тони купил бы у него все партию, а потом пекарню и бренд. — Завтра я расскажу тебе, как все будет проходить, чтобы ничего тебя не смутило, а послезавтра мы попробуем разбудить мою память.  
  
Тони вышел из спальни Стива раньше, чем подумал о том, что совсем растерял хватку и раньше обязательно пошутил бы что-то в стиле «Ничего не смутило меня? Да я сам кого хочешь в краску вгоню».  
  


***

На следующее утро Тони вышел на кухню, чтобы позавтракать, и замер на месте. Весь общий этаж и территория кухни были украшены рождественскими гирляндами, маленькими фигурками, а в углу возле любимого кресла Брюса стояла самая настоящая ель.  
  
— Фьюри ждет нас у себя через полтора часа, — сообщила Наташа. — Пришли какие-то свежие данные о новой подпольной лаборатории. На этот раз биохимическая.  
  
— Опять пытаются повторить сыворотку Эрскина? — спросил Стив, и Наташа кивнула.  
  
— И вот ничему их жизнь не учит, — тихо произнес Брюс, даже не выглянув из-за газеты.  
  
Тони прошел к кофейнику, налил себе кофе и, ничего никому не сказав, ушел к себе. У самого лифта его догнала Наташа.  
  
— Ты ничего не взял себе к кофе. Нет аппетита? — поинтересовалась она, внимательно изучая собственное отражение в дверях — даже поправила волосы. А ведь должна была понять, почему Тони так быстро сбежал.  
  
— Не хочется, — Тони смотрел на табло, показывающее номер этажа, который миновала кабина, и надеялся, что Наташа не станет задавать ему сложные вопросы.  
  
— Тони, если тебе нужен перерыв на это время года… — заговорила Наташа, и Тони посмотрел на нее так, что она замолчала и не договорила.  
  
— Последний раз, когда я брал отпуск, в моей груди появилась дыра, — он показал пальцем на себя. — Если тебе так хочется дать кому-нибудь совет, то я уверен, что Стив тебя с удовольствием выслушает и еще добавки попросит.  
  
Если ответ Тони Наташе не понравился, она этого не показала.  
  
— Знаешь, я, пожалуй, поступлю так, как ты сказал, — двери лифта раскрылись перед Тони, и он шагнул внутрь кабины, а Наташа, приблизившись к порогу, продолжила: — Он по крайней мере умеет благодарить за помощь.  
  
Тони спустился в мастерскую, сел за стол и, отхлебнув кофе, отставил чашку подальше.  
  
— Джарвис, включи мне… ты сам знаешь что.  
  
На мониторе перед Тони появилась видеозапись, датированная четвертым июля, где он и Стив, обнявшись, медленно топтались посреди общей комнаты под едва слышимую музыку. Пол вокруг был усыпан конфетти, а со стен свисали гирлянды в виде маленьких флагов США…  
  
А потом он спросил у Джарвиса, кто тот невероятный шутник, притащивший ель — ведь все знают, что Тони Старк не празднует Рождество… Через мгновение Тони сам догадался и быстрее, чем Джарвис успел ответить, произнес:  
  
— Это ведь Стив?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И что, никто его не остановил?  
  
— Агент Бартон хотел объяснить капитану Роджерсу, почему Башню не принято украшать, но агент Романофф его остановила.  
  
— Вот значит как.  
  
Запись с Дня рождения Стива крутилась на повторе, и Тони не думал ее выключать — кажется, даже если он видел ее только боковым зрением, ему становилось спокойнее от возможности в любой момент повернуться и насладиться кусочком хорошего воспоминания.  
  


***

Первую половину визита у Фьюри Тони откровенно скучал. Но потом стало веселее: речь зашла о грядущей облаве на биохимическую лабораторию.  
  
— Только не говорите нам, что туда придется наведаться в Сочельник, — недовольно произнес Клинт.  
  
— Это наш лучший шанс прищучить всю их шайку разом, агент Бартон, — серьезно ответил Фьюри.  
  
Кажется, больше никто не решился перечить ему, и все потихоньку начали расходиться. Правда Тони пришлось задержаться: его и Брюса попросили проконсультировать агентов Щ.И.Т.а о том, какие опасности могут поджидать в грядущей операции. Тони не понимал, зачем нужно его присутствие, но потом выяснилось, что дело в инопланетных технологиях.  
  
— И почему все всегда упирается в читаури? Их мусор что, по всему штату расползся? — судя по тому, что никто не возразил, он угадал.  
  
Тони вернулся в Башню, наверное, позже всех. Настроение было поганое, а от предвкушения грядущего спектакля осталось только раздражение. Или Тони просто страшно нервничал, потому что боялся все испортить и сделать только хуже — загнать воспоминания Стива еще глубже.  
  
С этой мыслью Тони спустился в мастерскую и… застал там Стива. Он стоял рядом со столом и смотрел прямо на монитор, на котором еще с утра на повторе показывалась запись с четвертого июля.  
  
— Стив? — забавно, но Тони перебрал в уме с десяток возможных объяснений тому, почему это видео именно на этом экране Джарвис ее не выключил, но все они казались ему слишком неудачными.  
  
— Это мой День рождения? — Стив повернулся к Тони: он не выглядел удивленным или расстроенным. Похоже, что ему, наоборот, понравилось — ну, насколько Тони мог судить по позе и выражению лица.  
  
— Да, — Тони пожал плечами, а затем сказал первое, что пришло в голову: — Не знаю, почему, но оно поднимает мне настроение.  
  
— Неудивительно, — Стив все еще вглядывался в запись. — Ты тут такой счастливый.  
  
Это было просто нечестно — вот о чем Тони подумал прямо сейчас. Из всех людей во Вселенной именно Стив, мать его, Роджерс потерял память, а Тони должен как-то жить с этим. Кажется, у мироздания были к Тони какие-то претензии — хоть он не помнил, где и когда успел испортить карму.  
  
— Может… — Стив шагнул к Тони и протянул руку. — Повторим?  
  
— Что? — Тони подумал, что ему послышалось. Он прошел мимо Стива и сел на один из высоких вращающихся стульев. — Наш театр двух актеров начнется утром, ты что, забыл?  
  
— Завтра момент будет уже упущен, — Стив развернул Тони к себе, отступил назад и еще раз жестом предложил взяться за его ладонь. Но на этот раз он смотрел так, что Тони не смог ему отказать. Он взял Стив за руку и тотчас же был притянут почти вплотную.  
  
— Джарвис, будь так добр, музыку, — попросил Стив.  
  
Тони закрыл глаза. Если ты не видишь, что происходит вокруг, какой день, месяц или даже год, то можно вообразить все что угодно. Ничего не произошло, все как раньше, и они вместе, счастливы и совершенно беззаботны. Ну если не считать спасение мира…  
  
— И прежде, чем ты спросишь меня, зачем я это делаю, — ну вот, Стив испортил момент, заговорив, почти полностью заглушая тихую мелодию, что звучала фоном. — Я увидел нас с тобой и понял, что хоть я и не помню мой День рождения, все кажется таким знакомым…  
  
Тони ощущал тепло Стива, и ему было мало. Он хотел прижаться к нему крепко-крепко, обхватить руками, на сколько хватит силы, и больше никогда не отпускать. Стоило разжать пальцы — и Стив мог снова оказаться на пути очередного луча, несущего если не смерть, то что-то определенно малоприятное.  
  
Хорошо, что хоть это непреложное свойство натуры Стива влезать в неприятности не пострадало от потери памяти — иногда Тони считал это почти что космической константой.  
  
— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но мне пора, — тихо произнес Стив. Тони посмотрел на него и нехотя отстранился. — Перед тем, как идти спать, не забудь проверить почту.  
  
Стив ушел. Тони некоторое время так и стоял, ощущая себя немного брошенным.  
  
— Джарвис, выключи ты уже эту музыку.  
  
— Сэр, мне зачитать письмо, на которое намекнул капитан Роджерс? — спросил Джарвис, когда в мастерской вновь воцарилась рабочая тишина. И, похоже, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: — Тут перечень условий…  
  
Тони почти не слышал, что там ему рассказывает Джарвис — он добрался до заначки виски, расположенной прямо внутри одного из старых марков брони, и, откупорив бутылку зубами, сделал пару глотков. А потом сполз на пол, уткнувшись затылком в железные коленки.  
  
— Джарвис, там в этом списке есть запрет на признания в любви?  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
Ну хотя бы в этом Тони не был ограничен.  
  


***

Два дня и одна ночь — со стороны все звучало совсем невинно. Сходить со Стивом на самое банальное свидание, посмотреть кино в обнимку, уснуть на одной кровати… Возможно, Тони бы не считал всю эту затею глупой, если бы верил, что она может помочь. Сколько уже прошло с момента, как Стив потерял память? Кажется, Тони сбился со счета, а его чувства стали напоминать поврежденный сустав, который начинает ныть, как только меняется погода. Только вместо резкого перепада атмосферного давления были приступы острого желания делать все то, что делают пары, не держа в голове неприятную мысль, что скорее всего Стив никогда уже не сможет ответить ему тем же. И дело было даже не в сексе — просто Тони так привык к тому, что не один. Попытка смириться с новым положением дел давалась ему тяжело. А Стив, как назло, совсем не помогал.  
  
Помимо всего прочего на Тони давило почти оглушающее ожидание Рождества и бесконечные счастливые лица повсюду, куда бы он ни посмотрел. Кажется, даже Фьюри в это время года становился не таким серьезным — ну или Тони на самом деле слишком плохо знал его.  
  
Прошлое Рождество прошло настолько идеально, что Тони почти поверил в чудеса. Он был готов согласиться не только украсить Башню внутри, но и сделать внешнюю подсветку, чтобы люди на улице видели, что и Мстители пребывают в праздничном настроении… А сейчас он смотрел на несчастную ель, на вершину которой Клинт надел усыпанную блестками ярко-красную букву «А» — оказалось, что «мстительные» рождественские украшения действительно существовали…  
  
День прошел почти без происшествий: несколько раз Тони даже забывал, что все это фикция. Похоже, сценическое прошлое Стива дало о себе знать: он так умело «играл» свою роль, что Тони сдался уже к обеду — просто позволил себе провалиться в эти, пусть и воображаемые, отношения. Если бы Тони проводил сравнения с другими своими соблазнами, то сказал бы, что сорвался, пытаясь получить как можно больше — ровно настолько, насколько Стив был готов ему дать.  
  
К сожалению, дурацкие правила ограничивали уровень их близости. Конечно же… Одно дело строить из себя парня Тони Старка и совсем другое — быть им по-настоящему.  
  
Возвращаться в спальню — пусть и на одну ночь — было странно: Тони все казалось, что он пересекает непреложные границы, забираясь в постель, в которой последние недели спал Стив. Тони лежал на своей половине, смотрел на потолок и чувствовал, как слева прогибался под тяжестью Стива матрас — а через мгновение они оба затихли.  
  
— Ну скажи мне что-нибудь, Стив, — Тони не хотел спать, по его часам было еще слишком рано. А может, он бы просто не сумел заснуть, даже если б захотел.  
  
— Это был интересный опыт, — Тони мог бы поспорить, что Стив в этот момент улыбнулся.  
  
Но ответ Тони не понравился — напомнил о том, что завтра они проснутся, снова будут изображать парочку, а вечером он пойдет в свою новую спальню и опять будет один на огромной кровати.  
  
— Мне кажется, нам завтра не стоит продолжать, — сказал Тони, и Стив приподнялся и повернулся к нему.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Тони посмотрел на Стива — тот, видимо, не вполне понимал, в чем дело. Неужели не видел, насколько вся эта ситуация губительна для Тони? Да, конечно, Тони и сам прекрасно это понимал — да все знали о его любимой привычке разрушать самого себя. Но разве он мог отказаться от возможности хоть на секунду вернуть все как было?  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Стив, — вместо объяснения сказал Тони. Он закрыл лицо руками, чтобы не выдать все свои эмоции, которые так и норовили показаться и сдать Тони с потрохами.  
  
— И тебе невыносимо больно, — закончил за него Стив. Судя по звукам, он сел, спустил ноги с кровати, и когда Тони перестал прятаться, то увидел напряженную сгорбленную спину, обтянутую синей тканью — кажется, пришла пора Стива прятать, что у него на душе.  
  
— Почему ты согласился? Зачем? — Стив никак не изменил своего положения, лишь немного выпрямился, а потом покачал головой. — Я не думал… Мне казалось, то, что было между нами, не такое серьезное, не настолько глубокое, а теперь я смотреть на тебя не могу — у тебя все на лице написано.  
  
— Не хотел усложнять тебе жизнь… или себе, — Тони тоже поднялся, подобрал под себя ноги и громко вздохнул.  
  
— Как я могу все исправить?  
  
Тони стало смешно — Стив Роджерс как всегда думает, что все на этом белом свете можно сделать правильно и он тому самый первый пример.  
  
— Я сказал что-то веселое?  
  
— Нет, Стив, просто не в твоих силах что-либо изменить, — Тони пододвинулся к нему поближе и теперь не напрягаясь мог коснуться его, если бы захотел. — Мне нужно было сразу уехать подальше от тебя, как только стало ясно, что случилось, но… Но можешь считать меня наркоманом, который обожает свою зависимость…  
  
Часы показали, что пролетело десять минут, а они все продолжали молча сидеть рядом друг с другом.  
  
— Тони, мне очень жаль, что я не могу вспомнить, — произнес Стив. — Что для тебя сделать? Исчезнуть, чтобы не маячить перед глазами? Перестать с тобой разговаривать? Скажи мне.  
  
— Обними меня.  
  
Ну вот, Тони озвучил это. Попросил еще немного тепла, прекрасно зная, что скорее всего как только взойдет солнце, он никогда больше не прикоснется к Стиву, вкладывая в каждое касание свои чувства.  
  
Стив развернулся, прижал Тони к себе, и в таком положении они легли на кровать.  
  
— Не вздумай сбегать, Стив, — Тони чувствовал себя так, будто наконец-то к нему шел самый настоящий сон, его веки слипались, и он покрепче обхватил Стива, уткнувшись лицом ему в ключицу. — Я большой мальчик, как-нибудь переживу.  
  


***

Проснулся Тони в одиночестве. Несмотря на это и, казалось бы, общий печальный настрой последних суток, он чувствовал себя вполне сносно — видимо, давно Тони так полноценно не высыпался.  
  
Он сполз с кровати и отправился на кухню, чтобы раздобыть себе кофе.  
  
— Доброе утро, — Тони едва успел появиться на этаже и направиться в сторону кухни, а Стив его уже поприветствовал. — Ты сегодня рано.  
  
— Сначала кофе, вопросы — потом, — Тони сел за стол, спиной к окну, чтобы солнечный свет не слепил глаза, и только когда в его руках появилась наполненная чернотой чашка, мир вокруг начал принимать свои привычные очертания. Причем что-то в этих самых «очертаниях» кухонной части и гостинной было не так — Тони даже тряхнул головой, чтобы окончательно проснуться.  
  
И тут до него дошло — все рождественские украшения исчезли. Черт возьми, как такое вообще было возможно: ведь Сочельник уже на этой неделе, неужели у кого-то в команде случилось что-то ужасное, и все празднования решили отменить?  
  
— А куда подевалась елка? И все остальное? — наверняка Стив знал ответ на этот вопрос, потому что, скорее всего, застал момент, когда все снимали.  
  
— Я убрал ее и украшения утром, — Стив произнес это так, словно в его поступке не было ничего необычного и он каждое Рождество делал что-то подобное.  
  
— Но зачем? — Тони правда ломал голову и даже успел отмести абсурдную идею, что ночной разговор мог таким образом повлиять на Стива.  
  
— Я сегодня, когда завтракал, вдруг осознал, все это неправильно.  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— Украшения, елка, гирлянды по всем углам и свитеры с оленями, которые так любит Тор, — Стив посмотрел на гостиную часть общей комнаты и продолжил: — Я сегодня проснулся с мыслью, что от них надо избавиться. Мы же не празднуем Рождество в Башне, потому что это твое правило и оно для тебя очень важно.  
  
Тони не поверил своим ушам. Он точно знал, что никто из команды не рассказывал Стиву про Рождество, потому что Джарвис следил за этим в Башне, а Наташа запретила Клинту. Брюс сам бы не стал вмешиваться, а Тора не было на Земле, и он не застал всю эту историю с украшениями.  
  
Это что же получалось? Стив сам вспомнил об этом?  
  
— Тони, ты в порядке? — кажется, Тони так провалился в свое маленькое открытие, что просто замер, уставившись в одну точку, и Стив аккуратно потрогал его за плечо, пытаясь привести в чувство. — Если все дело в том, что было ночью…  
  
— Все нормально, Стив, — Тони пришел в себя, отхлебнул кофе и даже улыбнулся. — Сказал же, я справлюсь.  
  
Стив все еще выглядел обеспокоенным, но теперь хотя бы занялся поисками чего-то в холодильнике.  
  
Нет, ну этого не могло быть на самом деле!  
  
А потом Стив вышел с общего этажа — куда он направлялся, Тони не знал, но воспользовался моментом, чтобы спросить Джарвиса о внезапном открытии.  
  
— Вы не первый, кто сегодня удивлялся отсутствию украшений, — сообщил Джарвис — конечно же, вполголоса: Тони не хотел, чтобы Стив случайно услышал их. — Агент Бартон задавал подобный вопрос, и капитан Роджерс ответил, цитирую, «Проснулся с чувством, что Тони они неприятны». Агент Бартон тоже был удивлен.  
  
— Я забыл телефон в комнате, и тут как назло пропущенный звонок от Фьюри, — Стив появился на этаже спустя минуту после того, как Джарвис замолчал. — И почему он не мог связаться, как все, через системы Башни. Тони, почему ты так на меня смотришь?  
  
— Да так, — Тони произнес это почти что в чашку с кофе — кажется, сейчас это был единственный доступный ему способ спрятать собственную радость. — Подумал, что можно сделать исключения и оставить украшения в этом году.  
  
— Да? Твое отношение к празднику изменилось?  
  
Тони подумал, что в целом нет, он все так же не любил это время года, но сейчас у него внутри расцветала надежда, опьяняющая и теплая — кофе тут был ни при чем — и казалось, что, только нырнув в нее с головой, можно будет жить дальше и перестать чувствовать боль при каждом взгляде на Стива. Но вслух он, конечно же, не сказал об этом — Тони пожал плечами и, глядя Стиву в глаза, ответил:  
  
— Возможно, я просто начал верить в чудеса.


End file.
